An Odd Elsa and Anna Experience
by PissedOffKristoff
Summary: Elsa loses her ice powers! "What is that noise?" Anna asked. Wild Kratts and TMNT references!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction post! This story is really random and weird some of you might even think it's dumb. Oh well what the shell!**

**Chapter 1**

_**One day Elsa and Anna were playing in the castle.**_

But something surprising happened when Elsa tried to make a snowman.

Her ice powers had stopped.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked

"I'm fine Anna, but I don't know why this is happening." Elsa replied.

"We need to get your powers back and someone who can help but I don't think we know anyone

at the castle. Let's go ask some people in town they might know how to fix your ice powers." Anna said.

"Hmm… I guess it's ok. Let's go!" Elsa exclaimed.

_**Later the two royals are strolling through Arendelle's town.**_

"Now, where can we find a person that can fix magical powers. Hmm… how about them", Anna wondered

"There um excuse me." Anna said as she ran up to a man.

"I am Princess Anna and this is my older sister Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You know she has Ice powers so we need a person that can fix them. She somehow lost them" Anna explained sheepishly.

"Well I'm sorry your majesties I don't know" the man said.

_**Meanwhile while they were heading back to the castle.**_

"Elsa, I don't think there is a cure nobody knows what to do." Anna said.

"This was a bad idea it was my entire fault because of me we were playing and I wanted a snowman. Plus I distracted you from your queenly duties." Anna said guiltily.

"But I didn't mean to. This is my entire fault, I'm sorry Elsa I really am sorry! Do you still love me? Will you accept

"Of course Anna I love you and always will! Also this isn't completely your fault I'll just have to accept who I am as a normal person!

Hey I wonder what it feels like to be normal anyway after all these years of isolation!" Elsa said.

"Aww… I'm going to miss your ice powers!" Anna cried.

"It's okay Anna we'll be okay so let's accept it and go on to a new normal." Elsa replied.

They both shared a small laugh and walked into the castle ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**The next day Anna and Elsa were conversing together.**_

Then Anna wanted to do something so she asked Elsa, "Um…Elsa" Anna said.

"Yes, what is it Anna?" Elsa replied

"I wanted to ask you something." Anna said

"Ok so what is it?" Elsa said annoyed.

"I wanted to do something… with snow!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Well Anna I don't have my ice powers anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Anna said sullenly. "Ok so now what?"

"Hmm… let's see." Elsa said. "We need to do something because I am bored. We can't just sit around. So let's see we can't do that we can't do that either. Well we don't have anything to do Anna."

Elsa suddenly heard a sound. She looked freaked out.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked

"I heard a sound and…"

Then Anna heard a sound as well.

"I just heard a sound too" Anna said. "Well we need to figure it out."

Then Elsa and Anna said in unison. "Let's go Anna/Elsa."

_**Later in the castle dungeon**_

"It's really late night I don't know let's go back up." Anna said fearfully.

"No Anna." Elsa said. "It's ok."

"So when are we going to go up?" Anna asked

"I don't know either," Elsa said. "I want to go back up as well ok."

"Well we can't find that noise." Anna replied.

"Okay Anna lets come back here tomorrow," Elsa said, as they quickly ran back up the stairs.

_**The Next Night**_

Again Elsa and Anna went back down to the dungeon. After being there for a few minutes Anna and Elsa heard the mysterious sound.

"**What the shell**?" Elsa and Anna yelled at the same time.

There right in front of them was a bat. So the sound was a bat's echo.

"Whoa!" Anna whispered to herself, "A cool creature living free and in the wild! What do you say Martin… err Elsa? Can we keep him Donnie… err Elsa?"

"No we can't keep him Chris…err Mikey…err…what is your name again my son?"

"It's…"

"NO don't tell me…uhh ANNA! Isn't that right my son…err my sister!

"Bro… I mean sis we got to get out of here this place is playing with our minds!" Anna said terrified.

"One moment you're a blue sweatshirt blonde creature adventurer, the next moment a blue masked turtle, and finally a rat sensei who is calling your sister your son! Anna exclaimed.

"Oh Master Splinter, I've failed you!" Elsa said in a deep gruff voice.

"_Let's go Leo_!" Anna screamed as she pulled Elsa and both of them exited the dungeon.


End file.
